A Whole New Ball Game
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: High school AU. Juice Ortiz is the new kid from Queens. Jordan Taylor's the ex girlfriend of the prince of Charming assigned to mentor Juice. Jax Teller is the prince of Charming and self centered as ever. Andi Angel and Opie Winston are the best friends caught in the middle when war is waged. Dont own Sons Of Anarchy or any of the characters. Rating will go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Taylor stared into the emptiness of her locker on the first day of sophomore year at Charming High School. The hall was deserted and Jordan was grateful. She had had a crappy summer, but she was able to avoid the reasons it was crappy during break. Now that she would be stuck in school for eight hours a day, there was no way she was going to be able to avoid it now. Footsteps echoed through the empty hall and a moment later, two boot clad feet appeared at her side.

"Glad to be back?" Andi Angel asked her best friend sweetly. Jordan made a face and shook her as she closed the locker, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"God no." Jordan responded. "But, it's a new year, which means it's a whole new ball game." She added thoughtfully. Andi gave her a rueful grin.

"Does that new ball game include Jackson Teller?" She asked. Jordan gave her a sharp look and cringed. Jackson Teller was the one person that wasn't involved in the new year.

"No ma'am. It was nice, but it's over." Jordan said firmly. Andi quirked an eyebrow and smirked, her gaze drifting down the hall. Jordan frowned and followed her gaze, a scowl instantly on her face as she saw Jax Teller making his way toward them, swaggering like he owned the place.

"Hey girls." He said smoothly, stopping a foot away from them. He flashed Jordan a smile, to which she responded with an eye roll.

"Jax." Andi said, nodding in his direction. He acknowledged her with a nod of his own, his attention focused on Jordan.

"What are you doin here, Teller? You usually ain't rollin in until the bell's ringin." Jordan said snidely, her tone harsh but if Jax noticed, it didn't bother him.

"You look good." He said as he looked her over, completely ignoring the sarcasm in her voice when she spoke and the coldness in her eyes when she looked at him. She didn't have a problem with Jax, not really. It was just easier be cold with him, kept him at a distance.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, waving it off. Jax stared at her, slightly unsure of how to react. As far as Jordan knew, she was the only girl that crossed paths with Jax Teller that was able to resist his charm. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he was a smug son of a bitch and she just couldn't deal with that. She watched his gaze travel to the hall behind them and rolled her eyes. he looked back at her and bit his lip.

"Ope's here. Unfortunately, this I where I leave you ladies." He said regretfully, tipping an invisible top hat and giving them a very exaggerated bow. Jordan rolled her eyes, but giggled despite herself.

"Go on you dork." She said, swatting him on the arm when he straightened back up. He grinned and swaggered away. Jordan glanced at Andi and noticed she had watched Jax make his way over to Opie Winston, her eyes a little glassy. Jordan smirked and cleared her throat. Andi jerked back to reality and looked at Jordan, a guilty look in her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes down. Jordan laughed and threw a hand around her friend's shoulder.

"As long as you ain't checkin out Teller, it ain't nothin but a thing jelly bean." She said lazily. Andi grinned but it instantly vanished when another voice sounded.

"Ms. Taylor. Ms. Angel." Jordan bit back a groan and her arm slipped from Jordan's shoulder. Their fifty something principal, Mrs. Rosemary, who everyone fondly referred to as 'Bird Beak', took Jax's place in front of them. "Ms. Taylor. Could I have a moment?" Jordan rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker again.

"You have my full attention, Mrs. R." She said, her voice a monotone. Andi ducked her head and giggled.

"Ms. Taylor, I wondered if you would mind showing our new student around for a few days." Mrs. R said in her squawky, nasally voice. Jordan bit her lip but couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice when she spoke her next words.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked. Mrs. R fixed her with a stony look and Jordan sighed. Andi squeaked and started bouncing up and down like a puppy waiting for a walk.

"Ohh the new kid! I forgot to tell you about that!" She exclaimed. Mrs. R gave her sideways glance, her brows crinkled.

"How do you know about that?" She asked suspiciously. Andi hitched a shoulder and lifted her hands, palms up, innocently. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mrs. R don't you know? Andi's the queen gossip here at Charming High. You need to know anything, you go to Andi and she can tell you." Jordan said, gesturing the redhead, who looked pleased with herself. Mrs. Rosemary narrowed her eyes, but didn't respond.

"Come along then." She said and started down the hall, waving for Jordan to follow her. Jordan sighed and Andi gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. Jordan stuck her tongue out and followed Mrs. R.

"Damn Jordie. It's only the first day. What'd you do now?" Jax asked as she passed him. she bristled at the nickname he had given her over the summer and paused, turning to look at him.

"I don't know. Probably something you did that I'm getting blamed for. How am I supposed to know what you do when I'm not around?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You don't." Jax said, fixing her with a grin. She rolled her eyes, unphased by the grin that would make any girl in Charming go weak in the knees.

"Ms. Taylor, any day now." Came the squawky call from the end of the hall. Jordan heaved a heavy sighed and Jax's grin widened.

"This ain't over Teller." She said, making a gun out of her fingers and pointing it at him. His grin turned into a smirk and he leaned closer to her.

"I didn't think it was." He breathed. Her breath momentarily caught in her throat, then Mrs Rosemary was calling her again and she turned, retreating down the hall, suddenly thinking that maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she thought she was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan took a deep breath and braced herself before she walked into the office, the familiar sound of printers and computer keys clacking filled her ears as she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She was ready for anything, but she wasn't ready for this.

Sitting in front of her, slouched back in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him, head tipped back and eyes closed, was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen grace Charming. And that was saying something, since up until recently she had thought Jax Teller was the hottest thing in Charming. She took a moment to look him over, allowing her eyes to roam.

He had caramel colored skin, his head shaved except for the mohawk that was cut close to his head. He wore a black t-shirt that seemed to fit every groove in his body just right with a pair of baggier cargo jeans and black boots. A black hoodie laid over the arm of the chair casually and a black and green backpack sat at his feet. She shook her head and walked over to the desk, leaning against it as Mrs. Rosemary sifted through a mountain of paperwork. She finally 'ah-ha'd' and handed a sheet of paper towards Jordan, who took it gingerly, her eyes sweeping over it.

"A schedule?" Jordan asked confused, raising an eyebrow and glancing back at Mrs. R.

"His schedule." She said, standing and making her way around the desk, stopping in front of the boy in the chair. "Juan Carlos." She snapped, causing his eyes to fly open. He straightened in the chair and looked up at her, his eyes wide. Jordan stayed focused on the schedule, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "This is Jordan Taylor." Jordan's shoulder's sagged and she looked up from the schedule in her hands, only to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

She smiled and took a step forward, holding out her hand. He stared at her for a minute, unaware of his mouth slightly hanging open as he looked up at her, then took her hand and shook it quick, dropping it as if it was on fire. She handed him his schedule and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm the one that's gonna show you around. Guess it makes sense considering our schedules are the same." She tilted her head a little and watched him swallow nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Ok. Great." He stammered out. She grinned as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, reaching for his hoodie. "Just, uh, back home they call me Juice." He said with a little cough. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you prefer?" She asked as they made their way out of the office and down the hall. He nodded and kept his eyes glued to the floor, occasionally looking around, but not at her. "Cool. You might here people call me Jordie. Don't call me that though, I hate it." She said, leaning over to glance at his schedule, which wasn't hard, considering he was only an inch or so taller than she was. She felt him stiffen when their arms brushed and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. "Ok, soooo…" She said, drawing out the word, her accent breaking through slightly. "Right, English."

They paused at her locker and she spun the combination dial. It stopped with a click and she pulled the door open, slipping the hat off her head and tossing it on the top shelf. She ran a brush through her long blond hair and closed the locker, turning to look at Juice in the process. She noticed how he watched her with big eyes and fought to hide the smile that wanted to appear. She jerked her head and they started walking again, falling in step next to each other. They paused in front of a door with a single window. Juice watched as Jordan glanced through the window, groaned, then sighed and pulled open the door.

When they walked in, all eyes were on them. Juice noticed the way she twitched when she caught the eye of a guy with blue eyes and long blond hair. "Jordan, you're late." The white haired teacher said. Jordan rolled her eyes and sauntered to the desk, laying a piece of paper in front of the teacher.

"I know, Ms. Flake but," She motioned for Juice to come over and he did, slowly. "This is Juan Carlos Ortiz. He's the new student Mrs. Rosemary roped me into mentoring for the next the couple of days. I was completely blindsided by the whole thing." Ms. Flake flicked her eyes to Juice.

"Uh, I prefer Juice, actually." He muttered, his head down. Jordan laughed and he looked up to see her waving his words off, her eyes twinkling.

"You're wastin your time, Juice. Its hard to find a teacher here who will call you by a nickname." Juice raised an eyebrow and Jordan grinned. "Don't worry. I'll call you Juice." She said, giving him a wink. She watched as he turned a little red and turned back to the teacher when she cleared her throat.

"Jordan, take the seat next to Jackson. Juan can sit next to you." Juice cringed when Ms. Flake called him Juan and Jordan flinched when she said to sit next Jax, but she didn't argue. Instead, she sauntered down the aisle and slid into the desk, and as Juice slid into the one next to hers, he realized with a start this was the blond kid Jordan had twitched over when she saw him.

"How you doin darling?" Jax asked, leaning over. Jordan rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Juice watched the exchange closely.

"I was doin good, Teller. But then, well, you know." She motioned to the seating arrangement and Jax grinned.

"I know, pretty lucky ain't it?" He asked. Jordan shook her head and pulled out her phone, holding it under the desk so she wouldn't get caught.

"Not exactly the word I would use." She muttered but Jax's grin didn't falter. Juice watched her in disbelief, unable to take his eyes off her. He saw Jax's gaze briefly flit to him, a cold look in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it was there.

"So you're the new kid huh?" He asked. Jordan glanced up from her phone and looked at Juice, her face passive as she watched him swallow, then nod.

"Yeah. Name's Juice." He said simply. Jax's mouth quirked into a smile and he gave Juice a slight nod.

"Where you from?" Jax asked. Jordan whipped her head around and looked at him, her eyes narrowed. Juice hesitated and Jordan set her phone in her lap, crossing her arms.

"Queens, New York." She responded, flashing Juice a grin when he gave her a questioning look. She looked at Jax and her grin turned into a smirk.

"Already getting to know him, huh?" Jaz asked her smoothly. Jordan tensed and glanced at Juice, then back to Jax and shrugged.

"Not really, no. It's not any of your business, Teller, but I spent some time in New York down around Queens. I know the accent when I hear it." Juice's eyebrows shot up as Jax tilted his head slightly.

"How can you tell he has an accent? He hasn't said much." Jordan hitched a shoulder and picked her phone back up.

"He talks to me." She said simply. Jax smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, I bet he does." He muttered and Jordan gave him a sharp, icy glare.

"Watch it Teller." She warned, slinging her purse over her shoulder and dropping her phone inside as the bell rang. In one fluid motion she stood up, motioned for Juice to follow her and headed out the door, leaving Jax to stare after them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple hours passed uneventfully. World History and Computer Class which, Jordan was surprised to see, Juice was great in. Ten minutes into the class, Jordan realized she might need a tutor. She wasn't dumb by any means, but her and electronics and technology just didn't get along. Breathing a sigh of relief when the bell rang, Jordan grabbed the few books her and Juice had acquired throughout the day and hurried out the door, leaving Juice at his locker as she made her way to hers. Almost as soon as she pulled the door open, Jax appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Teller?" She asked, not hiding the groan that rose from her throat. He stared at her for a long minute before speaking.

"So, you and the new kid?" He asked smoothly. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"His name is Juice and I'm just showin him around until he has the hang of things." She sighed and looked at him. "This ain't about Juice. What do you really want?" He looked at her for a second, biting his lip. Jordan instantly wished he \'d stop as she fought to keep her on his.

"It is about Juice. Kind of." He paused and Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I think you should go for it." Jordan choked and gagged as she closed the locker.

"What? Jax, it's only the first day." She told him when she finally caught her breath. She leveled him with a look and crossed her arms "Why?" She asked after a beat.

"I just think you deserve better than a part time mechanic that's eventually gonna drop out of school and become a full time outlaw." He said simply, hitching his shoulder. At this, Jordan straightened up, her arms crossed firmly, and narrowed her eyes. Something was up, she knew that, but she would find out later. She clenched her teeth as Juice rounded the corner and stopped, looking back and forth between them. Jax looked at him and grinned.

"Come on kid. Let's go get some lunch." He said, flinging an arm across a very surprised Juice's shoulder and led him away as she stared after him.

Jordan was completely dumbfounded as she made her way down the deserted hallway towards the lunch room. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jax had said. Jax Teller wasn't someone who gave up that easily, especially when it came to a girl. Then there was the fact that he acted like he wanted Juice to be his new best friend, which threw her off even more. The Tellers, hell all of Charming, didn't welcome outsiders. And Juice was Puerto Rican, so that made her head hurt even more.

"Great. Just what I needed. A Teller sized migraine." She muttered and as she dropped into the chair across from Andi. The redhead across from her looked up from her tray, her eyes wide. Jordan knew instantly there was something wrong. Usually, she'd be locked in a never ending game of twenty questions about Juice by now and the fact that Andi was holding back worried her. "What happened?" Jordan asked. Andi stared at her, then bit her lip and looked down.

"I think I know why Jax is pushing Juice on you." Andi told her. Jordan's mouth dropped open and she put her arms on the table, leaning forward.

"How the hell do you know about that? It just happened! Literally like, two minutes ago!" Andi looked up and waved her off, much to Jordan's displeasure.

"Irrelevant. I know everything. You know this." She said. Jordan pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." She said, her eyes trained on her friend. Andi leaned forward, her gaze over Jordan's shoulder.

"Tara Knowles." Andi said knowingly. Jordan's eyes narrowed, her mouth dropping open again. Jordan's face flushed bright red.

"Tara Knowles? Are her and Jax-?" Jordan paused to take a deep, shakey breath. "I'm so stupid. I should have known. But why would he—we had so many fights over her!" Andi shrugged and raised her hands, palms up.

"I don't know for sure. But I know someone who might." Jordan stared at her blankly, then it clicked.

"Opie Winston." Jordan said through clenched teeth, pushing herself up from the table. Andi's hand shot out and grabbed Jordan's arm.

"Just remember, none of this is Opie's fault." Jordan looked down at Andi and nodded wordlessly. With determination in her step, she made her way over to where Opie was sitting with his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Donna. Jordan slid into the chair next to Donna and leveled Opie with a stern look.

"Jax. Tara. What do you know?" She asked flatly. Opie paled and Donna suddenly shifted uneasily. Jordan glanced at Donna and gave her a small smile. She had never understood why Opie had anything to do with Donna. Donna didn't like the life Opie was raised in and, in Jordan's opinion, it just wasn't worth the trouble. The MC was the life Opie was born into, the path he was going to follow and end up being something great. Maybe even keep Jax on the right track.

"Uhh, I'm not sure what you mean." Opie said uneasily and Jordan rolled her eyes. she put her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"You're a horrible liar, Opie Winston. Jax was just tryin to push me towards the new kid, Juice. Now what's up with him and Tara?" Jordan raised her eyebrow and Opie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"They've been together about six months." Opie said nervously. Jordan went completely still, clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"Six months. Six months?" She asked, slamming her fist down on the table causing Donna to flinch. "That little bastard told me every argument we had, every accusation I threw at him was nothing but me being paranoid. And he was with her the whole time. I actually _felt _bad for accusing him of cheating on me cause he looked so _pathetic_! I should have known." She cast a glance across the cafeteria and her eyes turned to ice when they landed on Jax, Tara and Juice. She stood up from the table and walked back over to Andi's, dropping into her chair. Andi looked up again. "It's true." Jordan said miserably, all trace of anger vanished from her voice. "It's true. Six months." She dropped her head to the table with a 'thump' and Andi cringed.

"Jordan, stop it. This is stupid. You're better than this. Jax Teller isn't anything to get upset about and you know it." Andi reached out and put her hand under Jordan's forehead, jerking it up in a quick motion. Jordan groaned, but kept her head up. "It's done and over with. You're not just going to sit around feel sorry for yourself. You were in Jax's inner circle for a year, Jordan. Do what they do. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Get revenge." She snapped. Jordan scoffed, which sounded more like a sniffle to Andi, and that just made her madder. She narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"You don't get it, Andi. I dated Jax for a year. We were happy for the first six months. Then we started fighting about _her_. And no matter how many times I accused him, he always told me I was being paranoid. Accused me of not trusting him. I hated the constant fighting, Andi, _hated_ it. But I didn't want to walk away. Couldn't bring myself to walk away because I…" She stopped when Andi raised her hand sharply and gave her a glare.

"Don't. Don't say those words Jordan. Not about him." Andi spat. Jordan's eyes widened. "You are better than this, Jordan. You know there's really only one thing to do. And I know you'll take great pleasure in it." Jordan stared at her, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she threw a glance over her shoulder at the Jax and Tara. Her gaze briefly flashed to Juice and she looked back to Andi.

"You're right. There is only one thing to do and if it's one thing I learned from being in Teller's world, it's that karma's a bitch." She crossed her legs and leaned forward to snag a fry off Andi's tray.

"Good girl. Now what's the intel on the new kid?" Andi asked, glaring at Jordan as she popped another fry in her mouth. Jordan grinned and leaned forward, telling Andi everything she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to my lovely reviewer, stordec23. I would like to mention now that I don't have any problem with Jax at all, I love him unconditionally, but I've always had a thing for the underdog and that's Juice. These next couple of chapters is where is gonna start getting intense. So pop some popcorn and get ready for the ride. _

When lunch ended, Jordan flagged Juice down and her and Andi made their way over to him, pushing through the crowd. Jordan ground her teeth together when they stopped at Juice's side and and saw the Jax and Tara had stopped and was waiting with him. "Hey Juice!" Jordan said brightly, pointedly ignoring Jax and Tara after casting them a glare. "This is Andi Angel. My best friend and the school's secret holder." Andi saluted and gave Juice a friendly grin.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." He gave her a nod, then flashed her a grin that lit up his whole face, crinkling his eyes at the corners. Jordan's stomach did flip dlops and she found herself entranced. "So you're what? The Gatekeeper?" Juice asked Andi, holding his grin and raising an eyebrow. Andi gave an exaggerated bow and Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Alright you dorks, come on. Time for gym and if we're late Ross is gonna have us runnin laps all hour." Andi made a face and Juice shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind that." He said and Jordan found herself suddenly imagining what it would be like to watch Juice work out.

"Somehow, I don't think I would either." She mumbled. Juice flushed, as did Jordan when she realized she had said it out loud.

"Sounds like we're all in the same place." Jax said as he fell into step behind them. Jordan rolled her eyes as her shoulders sagged a little.

"Except me. I have Health OC." Tara responded, pausing and heading down the hall the other way.

"What a tragedy." Andi quipped and Jordan snorted back laughter. Juice shot them a quizzical look but Jordan just shrugged.

"See you in a bit." She said, nudging him with her elbow and giving him a wink as they split up and headed to their respective locker rooms.

"Juice is pretty cute." Andi said, not wasting any time. Jordan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a shrug, pulling her shirt off. Andi raised an eyebrow and shrugged out of her jacket.

"Jordan, Juice is hot. And you know it's only a matter of time before his shirt is off and he's lifting weights." Jordan looked thoughtful and then shook her head.

"With Jax." She said flatly. Andi rolled her eyes and shimmied out of her jeans.

"Jordan, you have to let it go." Andi said seriously. "It's not doing you any good. You're better than Jax Teller." Jordan sighed and brought her foot up on the bench to tie her shoe.

"I know that. It just bothers me. And honestly, the only thing I want to do right now is find Tara and break her nose." She paused and Andi raised an eyebrow. "But it won't do any good and it's not my style. I have a plan, Andi. Don't think I'm just gonna let this go unanswered."

"What is it?" Andi asked excitedly. Jordan blew air between her lips and shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She told the redhead, who went into a pout. "Don't pout at me. the only reason you wanna know is cause you can't stand not knowing anything, You don't need to know. You already know enough secrets to bring this school down. You're the freaking Gate Keeper, Andi." Jordan then added, "Though I think the Crypt Keeper is more accurate." She laughed when Andi scowled and jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Gate Keeper. I like it." Andi said thoughtfully. Jordan shook her head.

"I knew you would. And now Juice has made your head even bigger than I already was." Andi slapped Jordan's arm and laughed.

"That Juice is a smart kid." Andi said, glancing at Jordan to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah." Jordan agreed absent mindedly, completely ignoring Andi "I guess he is."

"So how are you liking Charming?" Jax asked Juice as they stripped their shirts off. Juice shrugged and pulled on his wife beater.

"Not bad. Different." He said shortly. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Jax Teller yet. Jordan and Andi seemed pretty ok, but he could tell there was something between Jax and Jordan and it was tense, whatever it was.

"Yeah. Charming's pretty small and quiet compared to Queens I guess." Jax said brushing his hair out of his face. Juice lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, people are nice to. Girls are prettier." Jax raised an eyebrow and looked at Juice, who was leaning against the wall of lockers behind him.

"Girls like Jordan?" Jax asked, something in his voice that Juice wasn't sure he liked. He stared at Jax for a minute before speaking.

"I guess. Haven't really thought about it." He said with a shrug. Jax narrowed his eyes.

"That's good. Don't think about it. Jordan's kind of…crazy. A little unbalanced." Jax said as he tied his shoe. Juice took that moment to narrow his eyes, giving Jax a hard glare.

"She doesn't seem bad." Juice said, an edge in his voice that Jax picked up on right away. Jax looked at him and sighed.

"That's how she gets you bro. I mean yeah, she can be cool, but she's got a really short fuse. I've seen her do some pretty crazy shit." Jax responded. Juice blinked at him, not rising to the bait that was obviously there, but wanting to hit Jax over the head with something at the same time. Before Juice could respond, Jax jerked his head and started for the door. Juice hesitated, then followed him out, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

_A/N: And there you have it, chapter four. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been away from wi-fi- the last few days. Also to all my lovely followers and reviewers, I have another story up called 'The Hurricane That Shook Charming'. I'm in the process of writing a sequel to that one, but I'm not sure how that one's going to go yet._

_Also! I take one shot song requests but I do country mostly, except for the one Supernatural fic I have posted called Rengades. Buuut now I'm just rambling. If you want you can skate on over and check out 'The Hurricane That Shook Charming' and give me some suggestions on the sequel if you want._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And here it is. I know it's not exactly the fight scene you all may have been waiting for, i.e. my lovely and faithful reviewer stordec23, but this is just the start of it. So read and enjoy and remember to let me know what you think!_

They filed out of the locker rooms and took their alphabetical spots in the middle of the floor. Andi up front, Juice in the middle and Jax and Jordan in the back, tense as ever. Jax watched as Jordan went through the motions of the warm up exercises, her eyes glued to Juice. She watched as he stretched, twisted and bent, her heart dropping to her stomach as they finished up with pushups. They stood and waited, Andi glancing back at Jordan and raising her eyebrows when she cut her eyes towards Juice, Jordan rolling her eyes and her and Jax glowering at each other. Juice would turn every now and then and glance at Jordan, flashing her his million watt grin when she caught him. The sound of a whistle blowing jerked their attention back up front.

Coach Ross stood there, his hands on his hips as he looked out at them. Jordan shifted uneasily, not exactly liking the look Ross was giving them. "Today," He began, his voice booming as it echoed through the partially empty gym. "We're going to try something a little different. I know I usually give you the period to spend it however you want, it being the first day back and all. _But_ this year, we're just going to jump right in. so, to start off the semester," He paused and disappeared into the equipment room, then reappearing with a bucket full of plastic and wood. "with a little hockey." There were various reactions in that moment.

Jordan looked at Andi and saw she had paled, her skin the color of glue. Andi had never been one for hockey, not since she was seven years old and her older brother and his friend tied her to the goal post and used her for target practice. Jax eyed the tub of hockey sticks, an unreadable expression on his face. Juice raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. And Jordan? Jordan was elated. She had been raised with in a hockey household. She ate, slept and breathed hockey and she was dying to get her hands on a stick.

"Team captains. Taylor. Teller." Jordan and Jax exchanged venomous looks as they made their way up to the coach and faced the rest of their classmates. By default, Jordan got to pick first, her being a girl and all and she was torn. She wanted Juice on her team, she wanted him bad. But she also knew Andi wouldn't stand a chance on Jax's team, either. She also knew that if she picked Andi, Jax would snap Juice up as soon as she got the words out.

"Andi." Jordan said and relief instantly washed over the small redheads face as she hurried to Jordan's side. "Don't worry. I'll keep you away from the goal." Jordan told her. Andi glared at her and Jordan grinned, but it vanished a half second later.

"Juice." Jax said, flashing Jordan a triumphant grin. Jordan narrowed her eyes. They picked the rest of their teams and divided into opposite sides, both teams huddling around their captains. Jordan looked her team over, her gaze landing on Andi.

"Andi, you cover Juice. Seems like that would be the easiest thing for you to do. Lyla, can you cover the goal?" She asked. Andi nodded and glanced over to where Juice and Jax were talking, no doubt planning their strategy. Lyla nodded and flashed Jordan a thumbs up, a smirk playing on her lips. Jordan looked at Donna and tapped her chin. "Donna, you take Ope." Donna nodded eagerly.

"And you?" Andi asked her, even though she already knew the answer. Jordan pursed her lips and glanced over at the boys, fire burning in her blue eyes.

"I got Jax." The girls grinned at her, knowing their captain was going to use this to her advantage. Jordan's eyes swept over her four foot nothing best friend, noting the anxiety in her emerald green eyes. "Andi, it'll be ok. That's why I put you on Juice." She handed Andi a hair tie and pulled her hair back. "And if Jax messes with you, just whack him with your stick." Andi flashed her an incredulous look as Jordan made her way to the starting line, facing off against Juice. "I put Andi on you. She hates hockey, Not exactly cut out for it. Figured that'd be the easiest thing for her." She whispered. Juice nodded and his eyes darted to Jax.

Jordan nodded as Ross dropped the ball and they half -heartedly fought for it, sending it down towards Lyla, who took her stance. In a flash, Andi was in front of Juice, giving it everything she had while Juice humored her, considering he was almost a whole foot taller. Jordan found Jax and planted herself in front of him, sticking to him like glue.

After about two minutes, Jax got tired of Jordan's constant presence. He reached out and caught her ankle with his stick, jerking enough to throw her off balance. As soon as she stumbled, Jax shoved his shoulder into hers and she went down, landing hard on her knees, her stick clattering to the ground next her. She grabbed her stick and was up a second later, slamming her shoulder into his back as he prepared to take his shot. He stumbled and Donna swiped the ball from him, headed down towards the other goalie. Jordan gave Jax a taunting smirk and he swore as they raced to the other end of the gym.

Juice cut Donna off, not as roughly as Jax has cut Jordan off, and headed back for the other side. Andi, using her small stature to her advantage, cut between Juice and the ball, catching it in her stick and spinning around, sending it to where Jordan had set up, Jax right on her. The ball hit her stick smoothly and she moved it back and forth, spinning and dodging to keep it away from Jax. She faked left, then right and spun around, flinging the ball towards the goalie as she did. The ball hit the wall and the girls whooped, slapping each other high fives. Jax leveled her with a glare and stalked over to the next start up position, Andi taking her place in front of him.

Andi glared up at him, her eyes shooting flames. Jax smirked down at her and slapped the ball past Andi, taking off at a run, knocking into her as he did, but just hard enough to set her off balance. Jordan grabbed her arm and steadied her as she flew by, sliding to a stop in front of Jax. They stared each other down as Jordan matched every step he took. He caught her off guard when he shot it over to Juice instead of shooting for Lyla. Jordan narrowed her eyes, catching a blur of red fly past her. She turned and saw Andi and Juice standing down, Juice clearly mentally debating, giving Andi the opening she needed.

Andi flew down to the boys' goal, only to find herself flat on her face. Jordan and Donna stopped next to her, Jordan dropping to her knees to help Andi back up. "He hooked her." Donna told Jordan. "Caught her right around her ankle like he did you." Andi looked up and Jordan clenched her teeth at the sight of the bright red blood flowing from Andi's nose. Ross called time out as Jordan and Andi made their way over to the bleachers, Donna trailing behind with Andi's stick. Jordan sat Andi down and shoved the rag Ross had handed her under the red head's nose.

"Is she ok?" Juice asked, jogging over. Jordan looked at him, a cold fire in her eyes as her eyes found Jax, looking snidely back at her.

"She's fine." Jordan said shortly, her fiery gaze on Jax as she stalked back over to her stick and picked it up, her jaw set.

"Penalty?" Ross asked. Jordan glanced at Andi questioningly. Andi shook her head and motioned for them to keep going.

"No, no penalty." Jordan said through clenched teeth as her and Jax faced off again. "You are gonna be _so _sorry." She told him. He grinned and shook his head.

"Bring it on darlin. Let's see what you're made of." He told her. She narrowed her eyes and slapped at the ball, sending it to Juice. She swore and took off, Jax at her heels. Donna ducked in front of Juice and slung the ball past Jordan, who made an abrupt turn and collided with Jax. They landed in a heap on the floor, both of them scrambling to get to their feet. Jax climbed to his feet and took off, Jordan seconds behind him. She shoved her stick between his legs and jerked right. When he stumbled, Jordan slammed into him from the left, sending him back to the floor. He landed on his knees and reached out and smacked her in the arm with his stick.

She groaned and her stick fell to the ground. Juice and Donna stopped at her side as she rolled her sleeve up to reveal the spot Jax's stick had caught her, already turning purple. She pulled her sleeve back down and took off like a shot, right behind Jax as they headed for the ball. Jax stopped in front of Lyla, who was glowering at him, ready for his shot. He drew back and slapped at air. He looked down, then spun around and saw Jordan headed for the other end of the gym, juggling the ball as she went.

She slapped it over to Donna, who caught it with ease. Juice swooped in and blocked her shot to the goal, sending the ball flying. Andi's laughter rang out and Jordan collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter as the ball collided with Jax's head. Jax narrowed his eyes as Juice made his way over.

"You did that on purpose." Jax snapped venomously. Juice stared at him for a minute, then shook his head. Jordan climbed to her feet and, still laughing, made her way over to Juice and Jax.

"No, I didn't." Juice said in response. "I did this on purpose." He said and smacked Jax as hard as he could in the face with his stick. Jax's eyes turned hateful and he stepped closer to Juice, ignoring the blood pouring out of his mouth. Jordan bit her lip and glanced at Andi, who had started to make her way over, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Ortiz!" Ross yelled, blowing his whistle. Juice took a step back from Jax and raised his hands.

"I'm going." He called back, his eyes on Jax as he handed Jordan his stick. She took it and watched him walk across the gym, then turned back to Jax, finding Andi standing in front of him.

"Here. I think you need this more than I do." She told him in a sweet voice as she handed him the rag she had used for her nose. Jordan snorted and doubled over with laughter, causing Jax to glare at her.

"Winston, take Teller to the nurse." Ross told Opie, who nodded. Jax scowled and looked at their coach.

"I'm pretty sure I can get there just fine myself." He protested. Ross crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But this thing with you and Ortiz is gonna get settled on your own time." He responded. Jax groaned and threw Jordan a deadly glance as Opie led him out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls gathered in the locker room as Andi examined her nose in the mirror. Jordan pulled on her t-shirt, her blood boiling as she watched her best friend. "Jeeze Jordan, you're arm looks awful." Lyla told her. Jordan glanced down at the dark purple bruise on her arm and cringed. The pain was starting to set in now, an instance pain shooting through her whenever she moved her arm.

"I know, but I'm not the one who ended up bleeding everywhere." Jordan told the other blond casting another glance over at Andi, who was frowning.

"I'm fine. Juice got him back." Andi said making her way back over to the girls. "Besides, my nose don't look like anything compared to your arm." Jordan nodded and clenched her teeth at the thought of Jax Teller.

"Yeah he did!" Donna exclaimed excitedly. "I still can't believe he did that though." Lyla nodded her agreement, her light blue eyes wide.

"I know right? I mean, does he even know what he's just done?" She asked. Jordan shrugged as she pulled her shoes back on.

"I don't think he cares." She said. The girls looked at her and she shrugged again.

"Why do you think he did it though?" Andi asked. "Because of my nose or your arm?" Jordan stared at her, not sure how to answer because she was unsure of the answer to begin with.

Probably because of both." She said finally. The girls looked at her questioningly. "Juice don't exactly seem like the type that condones woman beating."

"Jax wasn't exactly beating us Jordan." Andi pointed out. Jordan opened her mouth but Lyla beat her to it.

"No, not exactly. But he was causing harm." Jordan nodded in agreement and Andi shrugged.

"Either way, Juice kind of dug himself a hole." Donna told them. Jordan looked thoughtful and Andi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. Jordan grinned.

"I'm thinking Juice just set my plan further in motion." Lyla and Donna exchanged confused looks but Andi returned Jordan's grin.

The girls walked out of the locker room and headed down the hall to their lockers. They had a free study period this hour and decided to spend it in the computer room, much to Jordan's displeasure. Andi was rooting through her locker when she they heard, "How are you guys doing?" Jordan turned and came face to face with Juice. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Andi.

"We're fine." Jordan said defensively and Andi's head jerked up, her eyes wide at the tone Jordan was using. It wasn't _his _fault Andi's nose got busted open and Jordan's arm was the size a golf ball and still steadily growing, since she refused to go the nurse.

"My nose isn't anything compared to Jordan's arm." Andi put in. Jordan shot her a glare but Andi ignored her. She reached out and grabbed Jordan's arm, shoving her sleeve up so Juice could see her arm. Jordan cringed as Juice let out a low whistle. The spot Jax's stick had hit had swollen to the size of a golf ball and was a nasty dark purple color. Jordan yanked her arm away from Andi and jerked her sleeve back down. She looked at Juice, about to fire something off, but stopped when she heard a smug voice.

"You're boyfriend did a good job Jordan. Came close to breaking my jaw, but not quite." Jax sneered. Jordan turned and stepped between the boys, her hands on her hips as she stared at Jax.

"He's not my boyfriend Jax." She snapped at him. "And even if he was, what does it matter? You were the one pushin him on me two hours ago." Jordan didn't take her eyes off Jax, but she could feel his eyes widen in surprise. Jax smirked and looked over her head at Juice, who stiffened, giving him a defiant look.

"I was, wasn't I?" He took a step closer and Juice moved to her side. "I'm still not sure why you did it, though." Juice crossed his arms and moved in between Jordan and Jax.

"That would be because I'm not a big fan of violence against women. No matter how small." Juice told him. Jax narrowed his eyes, then smiled.

"Well, you sure as hell picked a good one." He said. Juice's arms dropped to his side and his fists clenched when he saw Jax's blue eyes go to Jordan. He took a step closer to Jax, staring up at him.

"Don't talk about her like that." He snapped angrily. Jordan's eyes widened as she glanced at Andi and saw her smirking. Jax's smirk turned into a grin, which followed by a grimace as his jaw twinged in pain. Jordan grinned triumphantly.

"Well you sure work fast." He told Jordan, who scowled and moved closer to Juice's side. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He said to Juice who stiffened.

"You threatening me?" Juice asked, his brown eyes narrowed. Jax gave them a slow, deliberate smile and shook his head, leaning in close.

"Not officially, no. Just watch your back, Ortiz." Jordan's muscles tensed and she leaned forward, shoving her face into Jax's.

"We're not afraid of you, Teller." She told him in a low voice. He laughed and jabbed a finger at her.

"We're not done here, Jordan. Not by a long shot." Jordan laughed and crossed her arms as Andi moved to Juice's other side, a hand on her hip as they stared him down.

"Well then bring it on, darling. Let's see what you're made of." Jordan said smugly. Jax's eyes took a dangerous glint as he fixed her with a cold glare.

"Oh, trust me. I plan on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan and Andi left Juice in the hall, sputtering questions. Jordan had told him not to worry about it and Andi brushed him off, telling him it was nothing. Juice had watched them leave, looking like he was going to explode. So it was only fitting that Jordan ended up looking at Andi the way an hour and a half later.

"Andi come on. you can't be serious." Jordan protested. Andi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wine." She said simply, then sighed when Jordan kept staring at her. "I'm sorry Jordan. But this is a thing. It's the only way I can pass any kind of math." Jordan groaned and crossed her arms. She knew Andi was right. Ever since they got out of basic math, Andi had been staying after school the first few weeks at the beginning of every year to get a jump on the lessons.

"You can't make me walk home by myself, Andi. Not after what happened today." She looked down when Andi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scared Andi. I just-Jax is out for blood."

"Jordan, he's not going to do anything to you, ok? Jax Teller is all talk." Andi responded. Jordan bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes. of course Andi would say that. She wasn't the one caught up in the life of the MC for a year. She didn't witness half the stuff Jordan had and she sure didn't know about the things Jordan had done herself.

"Fine Andi, you win, ok? I'll walk by myself and you wont hear another word about it." Jordan grumbled grudgingly. Andi rolled her eyes, knowing full well Jordan was going to start in again as soon as Andi walked in the front door.

"Just relax. You can handle Jax." Jordan gave an exaggerated sigh and walked off with her head down. She had been walking for ten minutes when she heard a motorcycle behind her. She stopped, her muscles tensing as she turned, instantly relaxing when she saw Juice pulling to a stop next to her. He pulled his helmet off and raised an eyebrow.

"Walking?" He asked. Jordan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'm driving my invisible car." She said sarcastically. Juice chuckled.

"What a ride?" He asked. She glanced at the bike and shook her head.

"No, I'm good." She said and turned to start walking again.

"You're a stubborn one, aint you?" Juice asked after she had taken three steps.

"Yeah, I am." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm just a couple miles out. I'll be fine." Her voice cold, her tone formal, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" He asked, unphased by her attitude. She bit back a groan.

"Yes. I'm sure. You already have enough to worry about. The last thing you need is for me to be on the back of your motorcycle." She told him. He gave her a skeptical look, which irritated her a little more.

"I'm not afraid of Jax." He said stubbornly. Jordan blew air between her lips and turned to fully face him.

"I'm not sayin you should be, Juice, I', just sayin watch your back. Being involved with me ain't gonna help you any." He continued to stare at her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"We're just friends Jordan." He told her and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a very unbalanced individual. Bad for your health, friend or otherwise." She told him, her eyes searching his.

"Doesn't matter." He said simply, hitching his shoulder. She smiled cruelly and stepped towards him.

"Really? It doesn't matter that I've killed people? It doesn't matter that I've shot multiple people at point blank in the chest?" She put her face right up in his and threw her hands up. "It doesn't matter that I've shoved gun barrels into peoples mouths and blown their throats out? It doesn't matter that I've slit throats and cut off various body parts?" She asked he blinked in surprise, but his expression didn't change.

"I've seen worse in Queens." He responded. Jordan let out an irritated squeal and put her hands on her hips.

"But have you done worse?" She demanded, her eyes wide. When he didn't say anything, she dropped her arms to her sides. "That's what I thought." She said in a low voice.

"Jordan…" He started to say but she cut him off sharply.

"I'll walk." She snapped, her eyes still wide as she turned on her heel and hurried down the sidewalk, fighting every urge in her body to look back over her shoulder.

_Ok, so I know this chapter and the one before it are kinda…well sucky for a lack of better words, but the next ones are gonna be great. I hope anyway. Read and review! I love hearing from you!_


	8. Chapter 8

'_Can't get you out of my head_

_Out of, out of my head_

_Out of my headphones'_

Jordan groaned at the sound of her phone blasting 'Florida Georgia Line'. She opened one eye and glanced at the clock, the bright pink numbers telling her it was two o clock in the morning. She glanced around the room, remembering that her and Andi had passed out in the living room binge watching 'Supernatural' on Netflix. Andi groaned from her spot in the recliner, blinking at Jordan through blurry vision.

Jordan fumbled for her phone, her eyes widening when she saw the name on her screen. "How the hell did Juice get my number? And how the hell did his get in my phone?" She asked, giving Andi an accusing look. Andi raised her eyes and Jordan sighed. "Right right, you know everything. Juice." She said, answering it on the third ring. "It's two o clock in the morning…" She froze and sat up, sending their cat, Flash, to the opposite end of the couch. "Juice, slow down, I cant understand you." Andi's head popped up from the arm of the couch.

"Juice! Are you-? Jesus Christ!" She swore, throwing the blanket off. "We'll be there in ten." She told him, motioning for Andi to get moving. Andi jumped out of the chair and shot down the hall to he room. Jordan was on her feet and shuffling around the kitchen in a flurry. "Yeah I know where it's at." She cut the call off and tossed her phone the counter. She grabbed a travel mug and filled it up, throwing it in the microwave and putting it on three minutes while she rummaged in the cabinet.

Andi reappeared in the kitchen and Jordan glanced at her, noting she had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a black hoodie. The microwaved beeped and Jordan pulled the door open, removing the cup and pouring several packets of hot cocoa mix into it, stirring it as she looked for their thermos, her hands moving so fast Andi could barely keep up. Jordan poured the cocoa into the thermos and twisted on the lid, then slid it across the counter to Andi, who grabbed it with one hand as Jordan moved back into the living room, slipping her shoes on. Andi grabbed Jordan's car keys and the blond sifted through the closet, pulling out two hoodies.

It wasn't until they were out the door that Jordan realized she was still in her pajamas, short pink and black plaid boy shorts and a white tank top. She shivered and pulled one of the hoodies on, dropping into the drivers seat and jamming the key in the ignition. "Jordan, what's up with Juice?" Andi asked as they sped down the road. Jordan sighed and glanced at Andi.

"He woke up to his house on fire, Andi. He almost didn't make it out alive." Andi's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Jordan stared out the windshield, her grip on the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

"No! That's awful. Poor Juice." Andi said horrified as she shook her head. Jordan nodded wordlessly, her jaw set in anger. She knew who was behind this, not that she could believe he would stoop so low. Jordan shook her head and pressed harder on the gas pedal, tires squealing as they flew around the last curve. Jordan and Andi swore as Jordan slammed on the brakes, their eyes wide as they stared at the scene in front of them.

The small one bedroom house was engulfed in flames. Cop cars and fire engines filled the street, causing them to park a ways up the road. Jordan threw the car into park and her and Andi bailed out, shooting down the sidewalk as fast as their legs would take them. They slid to a stop at the start of the sidewalk leading up to Juice's house. Jordan's heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Juice leaning against his bike, looking lost and defeated. "Juice!" She called. He looked up as they stopped in front of him, his eyes dark and hollow. He didn't say anything as he stared at them, his eyes meeting Jordan's.

"Here." Andi said in a small voice, handing him the thermos. His lips twitched and he almost smiled as he unscrewed the cap and the smell of hot cocoa hit him. He nodded at Andi, but didn't take his eyes off Jordan.

"Juice I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" She trailed off when he lifted his hand, signaling for her to stop. He pushed off his bike and walked over them, closing the space between them. Jordan stared up at him with wide eyes, fighting a shocked gasp when he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She was froze, not sure what to do. Slowly, her arms circled his waist and she held him tight, letting him cry it out, even though he would never admit that was what he was doing. They pulled apart and he looked at the ground.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the ground. Jordan stood frozen, her hands clasped under her chin as Andi stared on with wide eyes. Jordan swiped at her eyes and she looked at Andi with a raised eyebrow. Andi was giving her an odd look and Jordan wasn't sure she liked it.

"Come stay with us." She said. Jordan's jaw dropped and Juice's head jerked up. They both stared at her as if she had just grown another head. "What? You don't have anywhere else to go and I'm guessing you can't go back to Queens." Juice raised an eyebrow and gave Jordan an incredulous look.

"Did you think I was kidding when I said she knows everything?" Jordan asked, shrugging her shoulders then looking back at Andi. "You want him to come stay with us? Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened today? What's going on here?" She asked. Juice flinched but she ignored it. "It could be our place next, then what are we gonna do?" Andi gave Jordan a hard look and tilted her head slightly.

"Stop being a brat. It's not going to be us next and you know why." Jordan clenched her teeth and Juice took on a confused look. Sure, Jordan knew why what Andi was saying made sense, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She had done damn good job in the three and a half years she had been in Charming ignoring the situation, and she wasn't about to acknowledge it now. But she knew deep down Andi was right. Juice staying with them only made sense.

"Are you sure?" Juice asked sounding defeated. Jordan threw him a sideways glance and sighed. She held out her hoodie and he hesitantly took it, slipping it over his head.

"Sure. I already adopted one stray, what's one more going to matter?" Andi asked with a grin. Jordan smacked her in the arm and smiled.

"Juice, she's right. You don't have any other choice." She said sadly, then looked at Andi and raised an eyebrow. "But we're gonna have to talk about the ringtone you set for him."


	9. Chapter 9

Moving Juice into their place wasn't something Jordan was completely ok with, but she didn't say anything. She completely agreed when Andi suggested they stopped and picked him up some clothes and a pillow and blanket. She agreed when Andi suggested they dig through their old school stuff and give it to him. She even offered to let him copy the previous nights work.

But she put her foot down she the question f where he was going to stay came into question and Andi suggested Jordan's room. Andi rolled her eyes and Juice threw his objection in just as fast as Jordan had.

"You two are ridiculous." Andi had muttered, but didn't say anything else about it. Instead, she helped them set him up on the couch. She declared she was headed to bed and left Jordan to show Juice where everything was.

"These are where the various dishes are. Pantry. All that good stuff." Jordan said, filling the awkward silence that grown between her and Juice. "You want something to eat?" She asked. He leaned against the island, his elbows resting on top of it.

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind." He told her. She shrugged and started pulling things for grilled cheese out. Another uneasy silence settled between them for a minute before she sighed.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier, but I was serious when I said I was bad for your health. Clearly, I wasn't wrong." She said. Juice shook his head even though she wasn't looking at him.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have held my temper better." He said. Jordan sighed and put the grilled cheese on the plate, sliding it across the counter to Juice.

"Juice…"

"No, Jordan. You don't control what Jax does. He's his own person, he does what he wants." Juice told her. She sighed again and grabbed some sodas from the fridge, motioning for him to follow her into the living room where she dropped onto one end of the couch and he dropped onto the other.

"Juice, you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" She looked at him as he took a bite of his sandwich and he shook his head. Jordan sighed and popped her soda open. "Juice, jeeze I don't even know where to start." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess you know by now there's some crazy tension between me and Jax, huh?" She asked him. He nodded and swallowed, staring at her intently now. "Well, no I guess should start with my journey and how I came to Charming." She paused again and took a deep breath then let it out and took a drink of her soda. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

_Ok, so I know this one was super short, but bear with me. The next one is in the process of being completed so please be patient. The next chapter will definitely be worth it. Jordan opens us up to her story before she came to Charming and finally fills Juice in on SAMCRO. Plus as a little extra bonus, we get a look into Juice's past and they get a little closer than Jordan's comfortable with at the moment._


	10. Chapter 10

Juice watched Jordan carefully; sitting his sandwich on the arm of the couch and popping open his soda. Of course he had realized there was something tense between her and Jax; it was kind of hard not to notice. Not only that, but Jordan intrigued him more than he'd care to admit. She was sweet one minute, then cold and hard the next, not to mention she was feisty as hell and didn't seem like the type to back down from anything.

"I was born in St. Louis, Mo. I've known Andi for about ten years. I switched schools in Kindergarten and she was my first friend. Since then, we've been inseparable. Until she went through this super break up and decided she wanted something other than Missouri. She packed up and moved a million miles away, leaving me back in Missouri to live with my own misery. My dad was a bad drinker and not very friendly, to say the least. Half way through my seventh grade year, he walked out on us. Mom did the best she could, working herself raw to keep a roof over our heads, clothes on my back and food in my stomach. But somewhere along the way, she got lost. And as a result, so did I. I was hanging out with kids older than me, got into some shit I shouldn't have been in. I was headed down a dark path and I wasn't planning on coming back." Her head flopped to the right and she looked at Juice, whose eyes were wide as he stared at her, leaning forward in anticipation. "Somehow, Andi knew. She knew everything even way back when. She called me and asked me to come stay with her. I was reluctant, I didn't wanna leave my mom, but when she found out I had a chance to get of St. Louis, she was elated and practically helped me pack my bags. _That's _how I ended up in the not-so-charming city of Charming, California." She pulled her legs up under herself and waited for the questions she was sure to come, but Juice didn't say anything. He was captivated and wanted to know more.

"I started my eighth grade year at Charming Middle with Andi. I didn't make too many friends here, either, but I had Andi and she introduced me to Lyla and Donna and they were all I needed. At least until I caught the eye of Jackson Teller, the Prince of Charming. Of course, by then, I already kind of knew who he was and I had every intention of steering clear of him. What I didn't know, was Jax Teller always got what he wanted, without fail. I didn't give in that easy though. It wasn't until the end of eighth grade that I finally caved. Jax and me were together up until about a month ago. The first six months was great and I was fully prepared to become his Old Lady in the future. But, as with everything, all good things had to come to an end." Her grip on her can tightened, causing it to dent. Juice reached over and gently took it from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her teeth clenched as her hands formed fists in her lap.

"The last six months we were together, I started to get the feeling something was wrong. Very wrong. I'm blond, but I'm not stupid by any means. I had fallen hard and fast for Jax and his toxic charm. And like any normal girl who was in love would, I knew something just wasn't right. I got the feeling he was sneaking around behind my back, seeing someone else. We spent those last six months fighting; me accusing and him calling me crazy, paranoid and insecure. There was a point I actually felt bad for him, because he seemed so genuine and made it seem like I was breaking his heart every time I said something about it. Things finally calmed down after about two months of fighting, but didn't last long. I started getting that feeling again three weeks later. I confronted him one last time and told him I couldn't do it anymore. That I didn't wanna fight with him anymore. And I packed up and left. I moved back in with Andi and we fell back into our normal routine. It wasn't until yesterday that I learned he had been seein someone else. And he still is." Juice nodded and reached out, his hand hovering above her arm. He thought better of it and dropped it to the couch between them.

"That would explain the craziness in gym." He murmured. Jordan nodded, her eyes still closed, her teeth still clenched. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her blue orbs wide and sad.

"Yeah, that would be it." She held her hand out and Juice handed her her soda. She took a sip and sighed. "They call Jax the Prince of Charming. His old man, John Teller, founded the Sons Of Anarchy and was president before he died. When he died, the VP and his best friend, Clay took over the president roll. Teller's mom, Gemma, married Clay, making them the queen and king of Charming and making Jax the Prince. Most people who live here, know not to mess with Jax cause he's got the MC behind him. You needed to know earlier, I know that, but I wasn't exactly expecting you to smack him in the face with a hockey stick either." She said as her way of apologizing but he waved her off. "That's the story. Or about as much of it as I have the energy to tell right now." She groaned when her phone vibrated, fishing it out of her pocket. She stared at it for a minute before a yelling "Shut up, Andi!" Over her shoulder. Juice gave her a completely lost look.

"But Andi didn't say anything?" He said, but it came out as a question. She smirked and held her phone up, giving it a little shake. "What'd she say?" He asked, reaching for the phone. She jerked it back and shook her it.

"Uh-uh. Not a chance Juicy." She said, then squealed when he lunged forward, his hands landing on her shoulders as he pushed her back against the arm of the couch. She stretched her arm as far away from them as she could. She wiggled and squirmed, but to no avail. Juice had her pinned, straddling her hips, a hand on her chest to hold her down as he reached for the phone. "No way Juice. You're not getting it!" He smirked and brought his hands to her sides. She gasped and squirmed, tossing her phone across the room as he started tickling her.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, making a move to get off the couch. Jordan squealed and latched into his waist, pulling him back. He put his hands on the arm of the couch on either side of Jordan's head and looked down at her. She fought the gasp that formed in her throat and as she looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, which had widened. Their breathing hitched, coming out strangled as they stared into each other's eyes. She could read his mind, knew exactly what he was thinking by the way he bit his lip, and it scared her.

She put her hands on his chest and cleared her throat. "Juice." She said in a small voice. At the sound of her voice, he snapped out of his trance, realizing how close they were. A small blush crept across his cheeks as he climbed off her and she pushed herself into a sitting position. He rubbed the back of his mohawk as she swung her feet to the floor. She sat there for a minute, staring down at the floor before standing up and walking over to where she had tossed her phone. She looked at it for a minute, then turned to Juice. "FYI, she said 'don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gave him a small smile. "Goodnight Juice." She said and turned and walked down the hall, leaving him standing in the middle of the dark living room, staring after her.

_Ok, I know I said we were going to find out what brought Juice to Charming too, but I have to do a little tweaking with that story. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm at a little bit of a road block, so please be patient until its posted. If you have any idea, feel free to shoot them my way._


	11. Chapter 11

"Jordan get up." Andi said a few hours later. Jordan groaned and burrowed deeper into her blankets. She had crawled into bed three hours earlier after pouring her whole life story out to Juice, but she didn't fall asleep right away. She laid in bed and thought about the look in Juice's beautiful brown eyes as he had pinned her to the couch. Thoughts of how their breathing labored, the feel of his hands on her sides. She had only fallen asleep an hour before Andi was shaking her awake.

"Nooo." Jordan moaned. Andi groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Jordan, you can either get up and go to school or you can stay here with Juice." Andi told her. One of Jordan's eyes popped open and she looked up at Andi.

"Juice ain't goin?" She asked. Andi shook her head, a sad look in her eyes.

"No, he's going to stay here. Probably a good idea considering." Jordan stared at her, then closed her eye and rolled over.

"I'll stay here. Take him to get more stuff. Besides, it's prolly not a good idea for me to see Jax today, otherwise I'll be out longer than just a day." Jordan didn't have to look at Andi to know she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. A minute later she heard the door close and not long after, she drifted off back to sleep.

A couple hours later, Jordan was pulled out of a deep sleep when the smell of bacon, eggs and biscuits invaded her nose. She sat up and groggily tried to rub the blurry out of her vision. She climbed out of bed and yawned and stretched, walking over to the door, pausing to grab her hat off the dresser. She set it on her head and headed down the hall. It was early and she was too lazy to brush her bedhead, not that she cared what Juice thought of how she looked.

She stepped into the kitchen and paused. Juice was standing in front of the stove in just the pajama pants they had bought hi last night. She took that moment to take in his muscled back and arms as he oved around the kitchen. She realized a second later that he was singing to himself. She chuckled and hopped up onto a stool at the island. Listening closer, she found she knew the song. Quite well actually, since it was her favorite band. She was just mystified that he knew it. Not most people in Charming did.

"Florida Georgia Line huh? A man after my own heart." Juice jumped and spun around, flinging scrambled eggs everywhere. Jordan collapsed in a fit of giggles as Juice caught his breath.

"Jesus Christ Jordan!" He cried. She laughed harder, almost falling off her stool.

"Good morning to you to." She said through her laughter. Juice scowled at her and started around the island. Jordan eyed him closely, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, huh?" He asked as he advanced on her. She narrowed her eyes and slid off her stool, taking a step back.

"Juice what're you-?" She broke off and squealed, spinning around and sprinting for the living room when he took off at a run. She heard his footsteps behind her and picked up the pace. She hit the doorway and veered right, hopping over the back of the couch, landing swiftly on her feet. She had just regained her footing when she felt Juice's arms around her waist.

She squealed in protest as he picked her up and spun her around. He put her on her feet and she made a move to run, but feel to her knees, squeaking in Juice's hands flew over her sides. She fell forward, catching herself on her hands. Jordan felt the tears coming to her eyes from laughing so hard and knew she had to do something.

The training she had gone through with Jax kicked in and she pushed off the floor, spinning around and grabbing his hands. He paused, surprised and that gave her the opening she needed. Jordan lunged forward, her hands attacking his sides. He gasped in surprise and fell backwards. Jordan went forward as he went back, catching herself with her hands to keep from falling on top of him, but her reflexes were two seconds to late.

She landed smack on top of him, her head colliding with his. She moaned in pain and raised a hand to her head. she felt the rumble of Juice's chest as he moaned to and she lifted her head to look at him. "You ok?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Yeah. You just have a hard head." He told her, raising his hand to brush the hair out of her face. She flushed when his hand brushed her skin and she fought the shiver that passed through her body. Her eyes widened as she stared down at him.

They were frozen in time as they stared at each other, neither of them moving. In a brief moment of her self-consciousness, she realized her hat had fallen off and she reached up to smooth her hair down, but Juice grabbed her wrist, stopping it in midair. Her breath caught in her throat as he dropped her wrist and put his palm on her cheek.

She stiffened, but instinctively leaned into it, closing her eyes and exhaling a breath. Her eyes popped open when his hand moved to the back of her neck. She saw him bite his lip and knew what was coming. She debated on fighting it, pulling away and retreating back to the kitchen, but she didn't move, knowing it was only a matter of time before they ended up in the same position they were in now.

He hesitated and she beat him to the punch. She leaned in, but just as their lips brushed, the smoke detector in the kitchen went off. "The eggs!" Jordan gasped jumping to her feet as Juice swore, climbing to his feet and followed her into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, tell me about yourself. Since you got my whole story at three o clock this morning." Jordan said when the egg fire was put out and the house was smokeless. Juice glanced at her and sighed.

"I guess I couldn't put it off forever." He said, sadness taking over his voice as he tried to force a smile. Jordan raised her eyebrows in concern. He sat down on the stool next to her and picked up his fork. "Well, I was born in Queens but you already knew that. I lived with my mom and older sister. Never knew my dad; took off when mom was pregnant. Joanie's about four years older than me. Mom married our step dad and he wasn't a pleasant man." He paused and took a breath, staring at his untouched food.

"Me and Joanie were never close, so when things got rough, she took off and left me at home. After she was gone, I was the one that ended up taking the brunt of it. By then, mom had checked out and pretended she didn't hear or see anything that went down. " The pain in his voice brought tears to Jordan's eyes. She thought for the last three years she had it bad, but she had had no idea Juice had had it.

"Joanie was a junkie, so she didn't come around once she left. Gomez came home drunk and stoned one night and started beating on my mom. I did everything I could to get him off her and as a result, he beat me within an inch of my life." Jordan gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I spent a month in the hospital. No one came to see me, not even my own mother. I decided before I even got out that I was done with it. When they released me, I went to the garage down the street from our apartment and got a job. I worked and saved constantly; then I bought a car and just drove. I finally ended up here." Jordan waited to see if he was going to say anything else but he didn't.

Juice's teeth were clenched and his eyes were shut. His shoulders jerked violently and Jordan's heart broke as she realized he was crying. She slid off her stool and stepped over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in between him and the island. In an instant, she was pulling him into a hug and he was burying his face in her hair. She took his face in her hands and wiped away his tears.

And just like that, they were looking into each other's eyes again. Every instinct in her body told her to walk away, that it was best to keep him at arm's length until she could get this crap with Jax and Tara straightened out. But as she stared into his eyes, she threw that caution to the wind, closing the gap between them. Their lips met and they both gave in with an urgency that sent fire through Jordan's veins.

She leaned into him, running her fingers through his mohawk. He pulled her as close as he could, his fingers raking through her blond locks. She slipped her fingers through the tied loops on his pajama pants and pulled a little, irritated by the chair separating them. Juice put his hands on the island and pushed the chair back, sliding off it at the same time. He kept his hands on the island and backed her against it, his hands dropping to her sides.

_Jax_. The thought flashed through her mind so fast, she jerked and Juice pulled away, giving her a concerned look. She stared wide eyed and open mouthed over his shoulder and her hands flew to her mouth. _What the hell was that? Jax should have been the last person on my mind. So why-? _She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought and she couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room with Juice. She bit down on her lip and flew down the hall, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

_Well, I know this isn't exactly what you all were waiting for, but they finally got their kiss, it just didn't last long again. Any thoughts on why she thought of Jax? Also, I mentioned my favorite band, Florida Georgia Line in that last chapter, I don't own them either. I also don't any bands I might mention from here on out._

_I'm also dabbling with an idea for a future fic when this is one done. Hopefully you enjoy this one enough to follow along with the next fic. _


	13. Chapter 13

Jordan laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell that was in the kitchen. She had wanted more than anything to kiss Juice from the moment she saw him and when she finally had, Jax popped into her head. She cursed and sat up, her head in her hands. She let out a groan and slid off her bed, padding over to her desk and picking up her stack of cds, flipping through them, pulling out two of them. She set the rest on the desk and stared at the two in her hands. Florida Georgia Line or Luke Bryan? That was the million dollar question at the moment and she wasn't sure which she was in the mood for. She sighed and popped Florida Georgia Line into her cd player and turned the volume up. She grabbed her brush and started dancing around the room, singing as she went.

'_You were a whip around town_

_Tinted windows down_

_Alabama bound_

_Dixieland Delight_

_You were a summer silhouette_

_A Sunday cigarette_

_A hand me down cassette_

_A turn on a dirt road dime_

_You were a rock that_

_Thrown back_

_George Strait tee to tight'_

She spun and twirled and dipped and let it all out. She sang at the top of her lungs, not even caring if Juice could hear her.

'_Cant get you out of my head_

_Out of, out of my head_

_Out of my headphones_

_It's like the record stopped spinnin _

_And you're gone again_

_And I'm stuck here alone_

_Cant get you out of my head_

_Out of, out of my head_

_Out of my headphones_

_I turn it up, you turn me on_

_It takes me back_

_It takes all night long_

_Yeah it's hard to admit it_

_But your boys addicted_

_As soon as I hit it, it plays and I miss it_

_Now I'm tied to a train down_

_Down memory lane_

_Stuck on repeat _

_Repeat the same old thing'_

She stopped and dropped the brush, her mouth dropping open as a horrified sound of realization came out. That was why he popped into her mind out of nowhere. The reason she could barely get any sleep at night. The very reason she couldn't let go of the whole situation. "Jesus Christ!" She swore, her hands going to her hair, her fingers tangling in it as she sank to her knees, her head in her lap.

Juice shut off the water in the kitchen sink and listened to the music blasting from down the hall. He raised an eyebrow as he recognized it as the song he had been singing to himself this morning when Jordan scared the hell out of him.

Jordan. That girl was a damn mystery to him. She was sweet and funny one minute, yelling the next, looking deep into his eyes and kissing him like she meant it, then taking off without a word. He didn't know what to make of her. He didn't really know much about girls as it was, he wasn't that popular in Queens, so he didn't know if he should just wait her out or just leave it where it was. He sighed as he scrubbed the egg pan he had burned, the thoughts running through his head giving him a headache. he drained the water and rinsed the dishes, his ears perking up when he noticed the change in music.

He tip toed down the hall and put his ear against Jordan's door, straining to heat what was playing. Realizing he was unfamiliar with it, he listened harder, a small smile crossing his face when he heard Jordan singing along.

'_Out of all of the places_

_In this little town_

_Yeah you had to come walkin in here and sit down_

_I'm hidin and hopin, my face ain't to red_

_Since we been over been tryin like crazy to get you out of my head_

_So-o-o_

_Why you wanna _

_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_

_Don't know what _

_You were thinkin,_

_You were doin_

_Movin in for a hug_

_Like you don't know I'm comin unglued_

_Why you gotta_

_Why you wanna_

_Make me keep wantin you'_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jordan sure didn't seem like the type who would be ok with lovey dovey heart break stuff. But here she was, singing her heart out.

'_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_

_I wish you said somethin mean to make me glad that you said goodbye_

_Why cant you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_

_Why cant you be cold like an old good ex would do'_

Juice stood frozen, realization setting in as his heart dropped to his stomach and his mouth went dry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way it was still possible. He knew some of what happened with her and Jax, surely he didn't know it all, but from what he did know, he couldn't understand how she could still feel that way. Kissing her in the kitchen had felt so right and he knew she had wanted it to. But now? He wasn't so sure.

_The song without the title is called 'Why You Wanna' by Jana Kramer, one of my favorite songs to listen to when I'm feeling down about the past. I also don't own this or Florida Georgia Line or their song that was previewed in this chapter._

_So what so we think? I know its mostly song lyrics, but it was necessary to get the point across. Do you get it yet? If not, head back a few chapters and reread Jordan's backstory with Jax._


	14. Chapter 14

When Andi walked in the door after with her arms full of books and only saw Juice in the living room watching Netflix, she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to Juice as she made her way over to the counter and deposited her bag and padded down the hall to Jordan's room. She paused when she heard _'Cold As You' _By Taylor Swift and rolled her eyes. This certainly wasn't good. Jordan was normally a country gal anyway and while Andi couldn't really stomach the stuff, she knew it was really bad when Jordan pulled out Taylor Swift. She thought about going in and talking to Jordan, but she knew these moods and she knew Jordan would be shut down with her lips sealed tight. So she made an abrupt turn and padded back into the kitchen, dropping the books she had brought home for Jordan on the counter. She grabbed a couple sodas out of the fridge and headed to the living room. Andi handed into the living room and handed Juice a soda, then dropped onto the couch next to him.

He thanked her and popped it open. Andi could tell by the vacancy in his eyes that he was deep in thought. She glanced at the TV, amusement briefly washing over her face when she saw he was watching _Supernatural'_. She swung her eyes back to him and raised an eyebrow, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "So what happened with you and Jordan while I was gone today?" She asked as casually as she could. Juice, who had just taken a drink of his soda, choked and coughed for a minute before looking at her.

"Why would you think something happened?" He asked. Andi smirked and sighed. "Right, Gate Keeper." He paused and sighed. "We kissed." Andi's eyebrows shot up, her mouth dropping open.

"You two _kissed_? And she's in her room blaring Taylor Swift? Something's not right here." She told him, almost accusingly. He shrugged and looked back to the TV.

"You got me. _She _kissed _me_, then pulled back like I had the plague and took off to her room. That's where she's been since. I don't know." Andi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turned to the TV. Now she was really confused and if there was anything Andi hated more than not knowing anything, it was being confused. It didn't make any sense. She knew Jordan had been itching to get her hands on Juice from the moment they met, so why would she suddenly pull away, retreat into her room and start blasting Taylor Swift? It just didn't add up. She sighed, blowing air through her lips.

"This is ridiculous. You guys are not three years old." She set her soda down harder on the table than she had meant to and stood up. Juice opened his mouth to protest, but only got a sound out before Andi turned and stopped with a look mixed with exasperation and anger. Juice gulped, took a drink of soda and turned back to the TV.

"Jordan Marie Taylor this is absolutely ridiculous and it ends now." Andi said, throwing Jordan's door open and marching over to the dresser, shutting the CD player off. She spun on her heel and saw Jordan sitting in the middle of her bed, a shoe box open in front of her with pictures and paper and other various things scattered around her. Andi's eyes widened in horror as soon as her gaze landed on the box. She knew exactly what it was and she was not happy about this sudden turn of events, to say the least. Jordan didn't respond and Andi groaned in frustration. "Jordan, I wanna know what happened between you and Juice, and I wanna know now." She demanded. Jordan cringed, knowing that tone, that voice and her choice of words. Andi was generally pretty strict with the way she spoke, considering she was planning on going to collage to be an English major. She didn't look up at the redhead staring down at her when she spoke.

"We were so happy, Andi? What happened? We went everywhere together, did everything together and his family loved me. He taught me so much about self-defense, cars and weapons. I mean, I just don't understand." Jordan's voice was dull and hollow and for a brief moment, Andi felt sorry for her. Only moment though, before she put on her mom face and put her hands on her hips.

"Tara happened, Jordan. You know that." She stepped forward and picked up a pile of paper, deciphering them as the letters Jax had wrote Jordan when they first started going out. Andi rolled her eyes and tossed them in the box. Jordan whined a protest, but Andi ignored her. She tossed some more things into the shoe box and sat down on the bed in front in of Jordan, forcing the blond to look at her. "Jordan. Jackson Teller is not worth this pain and agony. He doesn't love you and he never did. He doesn't care about the pain you feel every time you look at him, the guilt you feel every time you even _think_ about hooking up with another guy. You know what he's doing right now?" Jordan looked away, but Andi caught her chin and forced her to look at her again, their eyes meeting. Andi's emerald eyes full of determination and truth and Jordan's crystal orbs full of tears and pain.

"He's out there somewhere, with Tara, doing God knows what and catching God knows what. He's not thinking about you, wondering what you're doing or how you're feeling. He doesn't ask about you when you miss school, Opie does, but he doesn't. He doesn't notice when you're not around. He's not worth the time and effort, Jordan." She let go of Jordan's chin and sat back as Jordan dropped her gaze again. "But I know someone who is." Jordan's head jerked up, her eyes wide.

"I can't Andi. Not yet." She shook her head. "I have a plan and Juice would only get hurt. I can't do that to him. If he wants me, he's gonna have to wait, cause the last thing I want is for him to get involved." Andi raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Jordan, that boy is head over heels for you. The only problem is that you're to blind to see it! What's more important to you Jordan? Revenge against Jax and your…" Jordan raised a hand and cut Andi with a cold look.

"We do _not_ talk about her like that." Jordan interrupted hotly. Andi raised her hands in defense and sighed.

"Jax and Tara, or happiness? If there's anyone in this town that deserves it, it's you. And that boy out there would do anything for you and you can tell it just by looking at him, the way he acts when he's around you, I've never seen anything like it before. Juice could be good for you, you just have to let Jax and Tara go." Andi told her. Jordan shook her head, her hair flying everywhere.

"I_ can't _Andi. You don't understand. Jax and Tara, that's the ultimate betrayal. You don't do that to…you just don't do that. Jax and Tara first, then Juice." Jordan insisted. Andi sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes towards a couple pictures Jordan had sitting next to her. She tilted her head, then picked it up to get a better look. She felt a smile creep across her face as she looked down at one in particular. "I remember this." She said, gazing down at the picture of her, Opie, Jax and Jordan standing in front of Opie's dad's cabin.

Opie was holding Andi bridal style while she had one arm around his neck and other thrown across Jax's neck. Jordan was on Jax's back with her hands over his eyes, her fingers spread so he was peeking out between them, her tongue hanging out, a grin on Jax's face while Andi's eyes were crossed and Opie's eyes were crossed with his tongue sticking out. The girl's smiled softly as they fell back into that day that seemed like it was so long ago.

"_I cannot believe you dragged me all the way up here." Andi scoffed from her spot on the back of Opie's motorcycle. Jordan, who was hugging Jax, turned in his arms and looked at her._

"_You'll have plenty of time to get the homework done, collage girl." Jordan said, rolling her eyes. Andi threw a stick at her and she laughed. Jordan abruptly raised her camera and snapped a picture, causing Andi to scowl. _

"_Baby, you promised." Jax said with a grin. Jordan tilted her head back and looked up at him._

"_And _you_ promised there wasn't gonna be any of this." Jordan said, pulling out the baggy of weed she had swiped from Jax's back pocket. His eyes widened and he made a grab for it, but Jordan ducked out of his arms and darted away, only to be caught around the waist by Opie._

"_Opie man she's got our weed." Jax told him. Opie's eyes widened and Jordan looked up at him, flashing him a sweet smile, batting her eyelashes. Opie raised an eyebrow and grinned down at her._

"_Sorry, but we can't have that princess." He said and picked Jordan up, throwing her over his shoulder. Jax grinned and ran over, smacking her on her ass and grabbing the baggy from her all in one swift movement. Jordan squealed and started wiggling. Opie laughed and out her down. Once on her feet, she took two steps back so she was standing next to Andi and put her hands on her hips. Jax raised an eyebrow and smirked.._

"_I don't think you're to intimidating there _princess_." Andi said mockingly. Jordan had been dating Jax for a few months and when Andi said something like that, Jordan wasn't sure if she was joking or if she really just didn't like the idea of Jordan being the next Queen of Charming. Jordan knew how she felt about the MC, she just wasn't sure how Andi felt about Jax._

_Jordan rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "Listen here, collage girl. You're the one that's off to bigger and better things after high school. I'm destined to stay behind here in Charming, tied down to the MC and fated to raise stubborn ass blond haired, blue eyed brats that's eventually gonna take their daddy's place in SAMCRO." She told the redhead. Andi tilted her head and thought about it. She was destined for bigger and better things outside of Charming, everyone knew that. But that didn't meant she wanted her best friend to be tied down to the very delinquent she had warned Jordan about as soon as they crossed the Charming border the day she moved Jordan in._

"_Call me collage girl one more time Taylor." Andi warned playfully. Jordan turned to her and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Or what?" Jordan challenged. Andi smirked and a second later, Jordan was being swept off her feet by Opie and tossed to Jax. She squealed as she landed in Jax's arms and they started down the path. Jordan knew exactly where they were going and started struggling, but Jax had a firm grip on her, so she wasn't going anywhere._

"_Jax, no! Don't you dare! Don't you do it!" She cried. When he only chuckled, Jordan glared over his shoulder at Andi, who just shrugged and smirked._ _Jordan scowled and shrieked some more when they came to a stop and she looked over her shoulder. She was suddenly staring over the edge of their jumping rock and attempted to break free, but to no avail._

_Jordan squealed as Jax tossed her over the edge and she plummeted down two feet. She twisted her body and held her breath, landing in the water in a perfect swan dive. She resurfaced and spit water out of her mouth, only to be met by three more splashes around her. Jax, Andi and Opie resurfaced around her and proceeded to splash her._

_She dove under water and Andi screamed when Jordan grabbed her legs and pulled her under. Jordan resurfaced and whipped out her camera, taking three quick shots. Jax scowled and Jordan grinned. "Good thing I sprung for the water proof case." She went into a back stroke and started swimming towards the shore. The other three followed her and before long they were racing up the trail to the cabin. _

_Andi made it there first and threw open the door, dashing down the hallway to the bedroom that was hers for the weekend and slammed the door behind her. Jordan busted in a second later and closed and locked the door. The girls giggled as they stripped off their wet clothes and pulled on dry ones, then walked over to the door and eased it open. The cabin was silent and that sent off alarm bells in the girls' heads as they crept down the hallway to the main living room, checking around both corners before walking into the room, turning around in confused circles. _

_Both girls were jumped from behind, but Jordan ducked out of Jax's grip and grabbed Andi's wrist, pulling her along as they tore out the door. Andi kept going straight but Jordan broke left and circled around to the side of the cabin. She heard Andi's squeals and peeked around the corner, seeing Opie had picked her up and was holding her bridal and she had an arm thrown around his neck. Jax was standing next to them, his back to Jordan. A grin spread over her face as she took off at a dead run and launched herself onto his back. _

_He groaned and spun around as Jordan planted her hands over his eyes with her fingers spread. Andi reached out and threw her arm across Jax's shoulder, pulling him and Jordan closer. _

Andi shook her head, quickly banishing the fonder moments. She slapped the picture down in the box and leveled Jordan with a cool stare. "Take my advice Jordan. Abandon the revenge and open your eyes to the one person other than me in this God forsaken town that gives a damn." With that, she turned in her heel and marched out the door without another word.

_Well what do you think? I know it's a long one, but I thought you all deserved it since I've left you waiting in suspense for the last few days. I hope it's as good as it usually is, I'm half tired and completely drained, but let me know what you think! Even though I my one faithful reviewer will. _


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone spent the rest of the day of their rooms. Well, Andi and Jordan spent it in their rooms, Juice spent it in the living room watching 'Supernatural'. To Andi's surprise, Jordan was up and making some quick breakfast before her and Juice even thought of rolling out of bed. The two walked into the kitchen to cinnamon rolls and fresh squeezed orange juice. Juice picked one up and looked at it. "What is this?" He asked confused as he examined the roll. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God Jordan! Are these bacon wrapped cinnamon rolls?" Andi asked taking a big bite out of one. Juice looked at her and made a face, but took a bite anyway. His reaction immediately changed and he took another big bite before he even had the first one swallowed.

"Why, yes they are actually." Jordan said with a bright smile. Andi paused and raised an eyebrow, watching as Juice grabbed another cinnamon roll.

"You're in a good mood." She said. Jordan paused and tossed her a glance over her shoulder as she turned to the sink.

"I know. Weird ain't it?" She asked. She turned back to Andi and Juice and flashed a grin as she hauled her backpack onto her shoulder. "I guess things are just falling into place."

"Jordan no.." Andi started to protest, but Jordan was already breezing towards the door. When she passed, Juice froze and watched her every move and Andi raised her eyebrows. Jordan had chosen to wear a white spaghetti strap under a form fitting pink and black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She paired it with a short blue jean skirt that flared out. Around her waist she wore a braided brown belt with CA belt buckle and a pair of brown cowboy boots with pink embroidery on the sides. When she reached the door, Jordan tossed them a grin before pulling it open walking out. "Come on." Andi said, grabbing Juice's wrist and giving him a hard jerk, breaking him out of his daydream. "I've seen that look before. And it only means trouble.

Jordan walked into the school building and paused, wracking her brain trying to remember where Jax liked to hang out before school started. A light bulb went off and she started for the gym. She walked into the gym and stopped by the bleachers, watching Jax and some other guys running back and forth, throwing basketballs at each other. She waited patiently, leaning against the bleachers so her shirt rode up a bit. When Jax finally noticed her, she tilted her head and he called a time out, swaggering over to her. "Well, don't you look sexy." He said with that crooked smile that she knew all too well. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You like it?" She asked sweetly. "It's new." Jax's gaze raked over her, appreciation shining in his eyes. "And," She purred, leaning in closer, "I wore it just for you." Jax licked his lips and looked her over again. He reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen in her face away and she smiled up at him.

"I do like." He all but purred back. She giggled and reached out and put her hand on his wrist, rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

"Well then, mission accomplished." Her voice dripped syrupy sweetness and she dropped his wrist, slipping her finger through his belt loop and pulling him closer. His feet obeyed the action and as she looked up at him with her soft blue eyes, he couldn't resist.

Jax closed what little bit of distance had been between them and their lips met. To Jordan's delight, there was no electricity or stars like it was when she kissed Juice. Test number one passed. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back until they were looking into each other's eyes. He gave her a questioning look and she tilted her head. "But Jax…what about Tara?" She asked sweetly. When Jax froze, a cold smirk crossed her face and her eyes turned to ice. "That's right Jax. I know all about Tara." She told him, pushing him further away. He stared at her wordlessly, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"But how…?" He started but she crossed her arms, jutting her hip out.

"I'm blond, not stupid Jax. And have you forgotten that my best friend knows _everything_? Juice called her the Gate Keeper the other day and he wasn't kidding. Did you think she wasn't gonna tell me?" She asked, taking a step closer to him and jabbing him in the chest with her finger, her eyes shooting flames as she looked up at him. "And speaking of Juice, don't even think I'm gonna let you get away with what you did Monday night." She said. His eyes narrowed and he swatted her hand away.

"You think _I'm _the one that burned Juice's house down? Jordan, you've gotta me more credit than that. I'm a dick but I'm not heartless." He said in an attempt to defend himself. Jordan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So you don't call cheating on me with Tara for six months heartless? Jax, I loved you and I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. You made me feel like I was an awful person cause you played innocent so well. You _are _heartless, Jax Teller, you just won't admit it to yourself." She spat him. He smirked and she felt her stomach do nervous flip flops.

"You wanna know something Jordan? I was seeing Tara the whole time I was with you, not just the last six months." He told her coldly. Her eyes widened and the air left her lungs. It felt like he had just punched her in the stomach. She took a half step back and, before she could rethink it, drew back and clocked him in the jaw. He stumbled back a step, not from the force of it, but because she had caught him off guard. Before he could react, she turned on her heel and marched out of the gym, stopping in front of Juice and Andi, who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You know Tara's going to find out about this." Andi told her. Jordan crossed her arms and glanced at Juice.

"That's the plan. Phase one is complete. Phase two as soon as Tara gets wind of what just happened here. I wouldn't be surprised if Jax told her himself." Jordan said. She caught Juice's eye and he looked like he didn't know what to do. After an awkward minute passed, he raised his hand and slapped her a high five.

"Nice right hook." He told her with that grin made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. She looked stunned for a minute, then recovered and grinned.

"Thanks. Ironically enough, he taught me that." Juice threw his head back and laughed and Andi just shook her head as she followed them down the hall.

_Ok guys. Its all starting to blow up now. The next few Chapters are going to be pretty heated. A little violence, blood shed, emotions and some major tragedy. I'll try to get those up as soon as I can. Just bear with me until then!_


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan had barely gotten the door of her locker open after second hour when it was being slammed shut again. She smiled inwardly and turned to look at Tara who stood in front of her with her arms crossed, her features frozen in pure hatred. "Tara." Jordan said with a causal. "I'm surprised it took you this long." Tara clenched her teeth.

"I just found out." She told Jordan who raised an eyebrow. "Jax told me." A smile spread across Jordan's face.

"I knew he would." She said simply. Tara growled which made Jordan's smile turn to a grin.

"You had no right. He's my boyfriend Jordan." Tara said icily. Jordan raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Didn't seem to stop you when he was mine." Jordan spat back. Tara paled, but recovered quickly.

"Look, just because you couldn't keep him satisfied, isn't my problem. Stay away from him." Jordan smirked and put her a hand on her hip, leaning against her locker.

"Why Tara, that sounds like a threat." Jordan said, amusement in her voice. Tara rolled her eyes and looked exasperated.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Jordan. Just stay away from him." Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but we abruptly cut off when another voice spoke.

"Tara, go away." Jordan and Tara looked down and saw Andi standing there, her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Tara. Juice appeared behind her a second later and Jordan was slightly surprised.

"Andi you can't be serious. She kissed Jax." Tara defended. Andi raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah? And you slept with him when they were dating. A kiss doesn't seem to bad to me, compared to that." Tara narrowed her eyes and looked at Juice, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Andi.

"You can't be ok with her kissing him." She tried. Jordan and Andi glanced at each other, then looked at Juice, who stared right back at Tara, his face neutral. He finally shrugged.

"We're just friends. Doesn't matter to me what she does." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jordan felt a little pang in her heart, but dismissed it just as quick as it was there. "Besides, I think you'd be interested in knowing that _he _kissed _her_. Not the other way around." Tara's eyes widened and Jordan grinned with pride. Juice was catching on to the way things worked fast, which was a good thing.

"That's a lie. Jax wouldn't want anything to do with her." Tara said, but her tough façade was starting to crumble.

"You know better than that, Tara." Andi said quietly. Tara shook her head and gave Jordan a dirty look.

"How could he not? She looks like a slut." Jordan grinned and pushed off the lockers, throwing her arms out and spinning around in a circle, striking a pose.

"Oh Tara, that was the point! Jax is a guy, he's gonna go for temptation no matter how much he convinces you otherwise." Tara narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Jordan, her eyes fierce. Jordan stiffened and Andi made a move to step forward but Jordan held out her hand to stop her.

"Jordan this isn't a game and I'm not playing. What happened last year sucked, I know, and I'm sorry it happened to you, but I'm not sorry it happened." Jordan clenched her teeth and moved to take a step forward, but Juice caught her arm and held her in place. Tara took a step back. "I love him Jordan and he loves me. Sorry if that's not what you want." Jordan's eyes narrowed into hateful slits and she pulled away from Juice but stayed where she was.

"He doesn't love you Tara. You might think he does and hell, he prolly thinks he does to. But it wont last. As soon as something new comes along the same thing that happened to me is gonna happen to you." This time Jordan did take a step forward, brushing Juice's arm away. "It's a game to him Tara and it always will be. Besides, you can't be ok that he torched Juice's house." Tara's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

"Jax didn't do that Jordan. He's a dick and Juice deserves his ass kicked for hitting Jax with that stick Monday, but he wouldn't burn his house down, Jordan, come on now." Jordan stared at her with conflicted emotions flashing through her eyes. She took a step back and Tara turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Jordan staring after her.

_Well, I'm sure this isn't exactly the confrontation you were waiting for, but they have their go around again and we finally learn why Jordan hates Tara so much, besides the fact that Tara was sleeping with her boyfriend._


	17. Chapter 17

Andi, Juice and Jordan had barely walked in the front door and dropped their books on the counter when Jordan's phone rang. She glanced at it and frowned. Andi saw this and her eyebrows creased in concern. "Hello?" Jordan said after a seconds hesitation. "Hey Morgan, what's up?" She asked. Andi raised an eyebrow and pulled some sodas out of the fridge. Jordan talking to her cousin Morgan, or more the fact that _Morgan_ called _Jordan_ couldn't have been a good thing. She watched as Jordan listened, the color draining not just from her face, but her skin period as she took in every word. Juice saw the tears in Jordan's eyes and stepped forward to put a hand on her back and she collapsed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and they dropped to the floor, her head on his chest. "Morgan I—I don't know what to say I—Me and Andi will be there day after tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know yet. We'll be there within the next couple days. Love you buddy." Her voice was breaking with every word as she flipped the phone shut and dropped it. It hit the floor with a small thump and Andi was at her side as she sobbed into Juice's chest.

"Jordan what happened? Is Morgan ok?" Andi asked panicked. She knew how close Morgan and Jordan had been before she left Missouri. Jordan nodded into Juice's chest and sniffled.

"Yeah Morgan's fine. But mom…" She broke off and shook her head as more sobs racked her body. Horror filled Andi's face as she pulled Jordan into a hug. Juice was looking at them with worry in his eyes. "Andi I can't…. I can't go back there by myself." Andi rubbed her back and Juice reached over to smooth her hair down.

"Shh Jordan. It'll be ok. I'll be right there with you." Andi whispered softly. Juice nodded even though Jordan wasn't looking at him.

"I will be to." Andi gave him an appreciative smile, but Jordan shook her head turned to look at him.

"Oh Juice no. You don't have to do that. I can't ask you." She said miserably. Juice shook his head and put his hand on her cheek.

"You're not asking. I'm telling. That's what friends do right?" He asked. Jordan stared at him with tear filled eyes, then closed them and shook her head.

"Don't say that. Don't do it." Juice raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted his head. Andi gave her a weird look.

"Don't say what? We are friends right?" He asked. Andi watched as Jordan's eyes changed and bit her lip. She knew what Jordan was getting at.

"Yeah but…" She paused and drew in a shaky breath. "I don't…I can't be _just friends_ with you, Juice." She said finally. Juice's eyebrows widened and Andi ducked her head to hide her grin. "I just can't. I know I've been hot and cold, but I couldn't let you get close until I had this thing with Jax straightened out cause I knew what had to be done and I didn't want you to get hurt." Juice stared at her in amazement, delight flashing through his eyes.

"Jordan are you saying…?" He asked. She sniffled and shrugged, then nodded.

"That's up to you." She said simply. Andi lifted her head and looked at Jordan, then Juice. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head when Juice looked at her. He looked confused for a minute, but then got it. He bit down on his lower lip and looked at Jordan, who was looking at him with wide doe eyes.

"I'm sorry Jordan but I can't. Not right now. If you still feel like this after we get back from Missouri then fine. That's great. We'll pick it up then, but until then." Jordan stared at him, her eyes cold. She shot to her feet and stomped down to her room, slamming the door behind her. Juice cringed and looked at Andi as they stood up. "I'm never gonna get another chance like that." He told Andi miserably. Andi sighed, giving him a sad look and putting a hand on his back.

"Maybe not, but you did the right thing Juice. I know Jordan and I'm not saying she didn't mean what she said, because I know she does, but she's in a rough place right now. All you can really do is be there for her and support her." Juice sighed, then nodded, knowing Andi was right. He just hated the thought that he might not get another chance and that alone broke his heart.

_The next chapter is the confrontation with Tara and Jordan where all is revealed. I know you all have been waiting for it and I hope it's as good as the anticipation building up to it has been leading you guys to believe. Update soon. _


	18. The End

The trip to Missouri was relatively peaceful, once Andi shoved a tranquilizer down Jordan's throat and she slept the whole way. She was still being icy towards Juice, but not as hostile as she could have been. He understood though; she was in a lot of pain and having a hard time coping and she wasn't happy with the turn down he had given her yesterday. He knew he had to follow Andi's advice and just be there for her and she would come to him in her own time. Andi got off the highway and took a left, then a right and they were headed down a back road. Juice shifted uneasily and Andi rolled her eyes. "Take it easy Juice. Contrary to what you've heard, country folk ain't that bad. I promise." Juice nodded, but his eyes still looked anxious. They drove a little while longer before they turned onto a dirt road and pulled into a gravel driveway with cars everywhere. Andi shoved the car into park and swore under her breath. Juice looked at her and raised an eyebrow but Andi shook her head. "You'll see." She told him and opened the car door. Juice opened the back door and Andi smacked Jordan in the head. "Wake up, we're here." Jordan groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and swung her legs out of the car, scooting off the seat.

She barely had time to narrow her eyes when she saw one of the vehicles parked in front of her mom's, before the screen door flew open and a kid that looked like he was fourteen years old flew out and off the porch, launching himself into Jordan's arms. She caught him and hugged him tight, willing herself not to start crying. Morgan pulled back and looked at Andi and Juice. "I remember you." He told Andi, then looked at Juice. "But I don't remember you." He said, his voice suddenly going cold. Jordan rolled her eyes and slung her arm around Juice's neck.

"Morgan, this is my new friend Juice Ortiz. Juice, this is my favorite and most protective cousin, Morgan Harper." Jordan introduced. The boys stared at each other as if sizing each other up, then nodded and Morgan smiled.

"Cool." He looked at Jordan, his eyes cloudy. Jordan swallowed the lump in her throat and looked over his shoulder.

"Your dad's blazer?" She asked. When Morgan nodded, Jordan swore and Andi shifted uneasily. Jordan looked over her shoulder at Juice. "Guess I should have mentioned that this ain't gonna be a great reunion." She paused and looked at Andi. "Let's get this over with." Andi nodded and slipped her arm through Juice's while Jordan slipped an arm through Juice's other arm and one through Morgan's. They headed across the yard and Jordan dropped their arms, stepping up onto the porch. She gazed through the screen door and caught a glimpse of her Aunt Joyce and Uncle Frank, her cousin Willie and his wife, her cousin Billy, her cousin Jamie, Morgan's mom Sarah and her cousin Jamie. She pulled open the door and stepped inside, the other three right behind her. Everyone turned to look at her, but she was busy sweeping the room for someone else. She had seen the car outside and she knew they were here, she just wasn't sure why. When she failed to find them, she sighed and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

Andi, Juice and Morgan lingered by the door as Jordan was pulled into a million different hugs and conversations until she was finally standing in front of her cousin Willie. They stood there awkwardly, looking at each other, neither of them willing to be the one to make the first move. Jordan had just crossed her arms when he reached out and pulled her into the tightest hug she had witnessed since she walked through the front door. Andi visibly relaxed as she took in the exchange and glanced at Juice, who still looked completely lost. She didn't say anything though, because if Jordan wanted him to know, she'd tell him herself. It wasn't Andi's place to say anything and she knew that.

When Willie released Jordan, she flashed him a forced, uncomfortable smile and decided she needed some air. She informed everyone she was going to step outside and they didn't question it. She pushed open the screen door and stepped onto the porch, stopping in her tracks. "Son of a bitch." She swore, loud enough to bring Andi and Juice out. Standing in the front yard, staring up at her, was Jax and Tara, holding hands. Jordan narrowed her eyes and hopped off the porch. Tara took two steps back and Jax moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here Tara?" Jordan asked, her voice cold enough to make even Jax flinch. "You don't belong here, you shouldn't be here and sure as hell shouldn't have brought _him_ here. So what are you doing here Tara?" Tara swallowed and lifted her head, looking Jordan in the eye.

"I'm here for the funeral." She said in a small voice. Jordan smirked. every trace of confidence that was in Tara the last time they encountered each other was completely gone. "This isn't the time or place for this Jordan." Jordan laughed harshly. Andi stepped down off the porch and leaned against the railing, her arms crossed. Juice stayed on the porch, his eyes glued to Jax.

"I don't give a damn if this is the right time or place. You shouldn't be standing in this front yard." She took a step closer and Tara cringed. "What right do you have? How long has it been since you've seen her? Talked her? How long has it been Tara? How long?!" Jordan yelled, her voice rising with every word. Jax took a step forward and Juice hopped off the porch, taking two steps towards Jordan. Jax saw this and raised his hands, attempting to show Juice he meant no harm. Juice narrowed his eyes but didn't move.

"It's been a while." Tara said, her voice low and Jordan threw back her head and laughed.

"I think a while is an understatement, quite frankly. What's it been? Three years since you ran off to California with dad? Three years mom spent wondering how you were, but would never pick up the phone and call because she was afraid she'd be botherin you? Three years since I lost the only person besides my mother that cared about me? Three years since my big sister, who I looked up to, _idolized_, turned her back on me?" Jordan laughed again and threw her arms up. "A while is an understatement Tara and we both know it. My sister ran off to California with my good for nothin old man and his skank, leaving us to scrounge and struggle, not giving a damn what happened to us. Then, I move to California and find out my sister is literally three roads away from me and she still doesn't make any attempt to contact me." Juice shifted uneasily and looked at Andi, his eyes wide. Andi flashed him a worried look and turned her gaze back to Jordan and Tara.

"Then, I hook with the most amazing guy that ever gave me the time of day and fell head over heels in love with him. Brushed my best friend's warning off, told her it was no big deal cause we loved each other, even though she knew better than I did. Then I find out he's sleeping around behind my back. And not with just any skank, oh no. he was sleeping around with my Goddamn _sister_! And when I finally confront her about it, what does she say? _'I'm sorry it happened to you, but I'm not sorry it happened.'_ Go to hell, Tara! You don't deserve to be at mom's funeral and you sure as hell don't deserve to be here, ok? Cause what you did was low. Family don't do that to each other, Tara. Family is supposed to be there for you through the hard times, no matter what. You and that drunk you took off with is a sad excuse for family and I pray to God no one else ever has to go what through I did with you." Jordan shot at her, her voice dripping poisoness ice. Tara was completely pale, her skin taking on a sick green color.

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm done with you and I'm done with Jax. I'm just done." Jordan said, her voice suddenly tired. Tara didn't respond, she just stood there looking like she had seen a ghost. Jordan shook her head and turned on her heel, heading around to the back yard, leaving the other four standing there, staring at each other.

_Well, I know this is an awful place to end this segment, but here it is. It's finally come to a close. But fear not, there's still more to come in the upcoming sequel. The matter of Juice's house will be addressed more in depth and more of Jordan's dark past will be revealed._

_How was it? Was it as good as it should have been? I know you all were probably expecting a little violence, but even I couldn't bring myself to do that when everyone was still mourning Jordan's mom. Chapter one of the sequel up soon. _


End file.
